Not a Saint but a Lover
by borismortys
Summary: Set after the events of Saints Row the Third. The Boss had always felt an attraction for Shaundi, but now with a new city, an empire to run, movies to be made and a world to save, will they be able to admit their feelings for each other? or will jealously tear them apart? MBoss/Shaundi
1. Not a Saint but a Lover

**Saints Row and all characters apart from OC's belong to Voilition.**

Not a Saint but a Lover

The sound of the bass did nothing for her. A sound that she had loved in the past, was now giving her a headache. Pierce's light show was not doing her any favors either. _Am I getting old?_ she asked herself. The crowd below her did not pay any mind to her or Pierce's antics. They seemed too enthralled into the loud music to see anyone really, which was good. If another son of a bitch was going to ask her about her reality show, she was gonna kill somebody.

Shaundi ran her right hand through her long brown hair and took a deep breath.

_If some fucker tries to start some shit I'm gonna fuck them up I don't give a shit what the _boss _says…_ by instinct she looked around trying to find him but all she saw were the new guys. She felt it was funny and ironic at the same time_. So much new blood..._

She looked at Kinzie who was sitting in a dark corner typing away at her laptop, across from her was Oleg the gentle giant sitting in a corner drinking by himself. That motherfucking piece of shit Zimos was dancing next to Pierce with some of his hoes, the only one was missing was Angel who had stormed off while cursing the Boss's name a few hours earlier, all because he had chosen her and Viola over revenge.

Shaundi couldn't help but to smile to herself. She knew the boss, and she knew there was no way he would abandoned her and Viola, the boss had always been there for her, from veteran child to this morning.

Earlier today; Pierce had made a comment about how the boss was getting soft now, compared to the early days of the saints and Shaundi found herself punching him in the face.

She regretted immediately as she saw the look on his face.

"Damn! What the hell Shaundi?!" yelled Pierce as he nursed his wound.

Shaundi had stormed off before anyone could say anything. Only to show up an hour later and apologize to Pierce, they made up and now where enjoying this victory party. _At least Pierce _was… He had been right though, it was hard to admit, but it was true; the boss had gone soft.

When she joined the saints she knew the boss as a man who would not take any shit from anyone, he did not plan things; he would just show up and blow shit up and had no mercy for anyone who crossed him. Now things were completely different... Steelport had changed everything.

The simplicity of Stilwater was gone and the boss would now sit on his couch like some sort of king. For hours and consult his lieutenants about his next move. Shaundi should be happy about that though. Finally he was listening to their suggestions and plans; which was _one of the reasons I stopped partying so much…_ Shaundi told herself.

_Back then it was hard to get my voice heard and now there was all this new blood running around, and if things could not get even worse, there was that bitch Viola_. _How the fuck am I supposed to respect that bitch?_ _Johnny is dead because of them!_ She shouted mentally. The boss had told her to be gentle to her since she had just lost her sister. Shaundi had relented but with the way things were going, someone was going down and it wasn't going to be her.

Then there was Kinzie; the extremely paranoid recluse who had become one of the boss's top advisors overnight.

"Kinzie, can you tap into the building's CCTV cameras?" the boss would ask, or his classic "Kinzie, old Bill is chasing me again, can you hack into their GPS and fry their communications?"

Other times the boss would ask things that were so technologically complex that it would give her a headache just thinking about how difficult it must be. But no! All Kinzie would say is "sure" or sometimes she would give a smartass remark about her current task and the boss would grin and say "thanks luv" that would always piss Shaundi off. Not only because she had gotten used to be the only one being called that by him, but because all of them were rising too fast!

Trying to remain calm, Shaundi pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. After a few seconds she headed towards the bathroom, successfully dodging drunk partygoers she reached for the door.

She remembered the parties in Stilwater long before this nightmare: most of the time she would stumble into the bathroom to piss; only to open the door and find Johnny beating the shit out of some poor bastard. Johnny would look at her and smile.

"Hey Shaundi I found this sorry fuck trying to steal some jewelry from us, you want to join in and teach him some manners?" Shaundi would just smile and enter the room and kick the poor bastard in the teeth.

As stupid as it sounded Shaundi opened the bathroom door hoping to see Johnny Gat there but instead all she found was an empty room and the sound of Burt Reynolds having sex with some girl inside one of the stalls.

Shaundi closed the door and looked down…

A few minutes later she found herself pushing people out of her way, passing through the dancing idiots that were raving all over the floor, she needed to talk to someone who understood… she had to talk to the boss, Shaundi did not care that he had said that he didn't want to be disturbed. All she needed was to talk to someone who understood and the boss would.

Shaundi headed for the boss's room where he had been brooding for hours ever since angel's outburst earlier today.

* * *

**Six hours earlier.**

After the longest drive in the saints lives they were home. With minor cuts and bruises the third street saints being led by the boss entered the penthouse as did any conquering hero would; exhausted beyond belief.

"Shit boss" said Pierce panting "I've never seen that many fucking stairs in my life, how did you get there so fast? Me and my boy Oleg were trying to catch up with you" the boss turned towards pierce his face blank as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"What the fuck are you talking about Pierce?" asked the boss making Pierce wince.

"Man shit! You were probably so high with adrenaline you probably didn't even notice the stairs."

The boss gave no response he just shrugged. The boss seemed to be in a good mood until he reached the living room. Looking exhausted he shook his head.

"Is the city of Steelport going to pay for the damages done to my flat? Or is this crashed plane going to stay inside my home forever?" asked the boss feeling irritated, pointing towards the crashed burning STAG plane in his helipad.

"I'll have a talk with the major" said Viola as she cleaned her outfit. With just the mention of the major of Steelport the boss turned to her with a child's like smile.

"Say hi to Burt Reynolds for me" said the boss and Viola just sighed.

"Can you please stop being such a fan boy?"

"Only if you can get me his autograph"

"Fine! I'll call him after I take a shower, I feel disgusting with all this dirt on me"

"You are disgusting" said Shaundi.

"Fuck you Shaundi" replied Viola then she looked at the boss.

"Can I stay here for a couple of days? I'm kinda scared to return to my apartment, with all this kidnapping shit"

"You can take the empty guest room" said the boss pointing to an empty room across from him.

"Thanks… boss" Viola headed towards her room and as she closed it the suite was filled with silence each saint looked exhausted from today's events until the boss spoke.

"Listen up lads, I'm knackered so you got two choices; you can get out of my flat or shut up, sit on the couch and watch some TV with me. Your choice" said the boss. Shaundi looked at Pierce with a grin in her face.

"I'll get the beer" said Shaundi.

"I'll get the chips" said Pierce leaving Kinzie, Oleg and Zimos confused. Zimos looked at the boss who was heading towards his couch, he turned to Oleg and asked.

"Hey big man I have a question"

"What?" answered Oleg slightly annoyed.

"This isn't some elaborate set up for a gangbang right?"

"No" said Oleg.

"God I hope not" said Kinzie shaking her head. Oleg smiled and leaned in to pat Kinzie in the shoulder to make her feel less threatened. When she uttered the words that made him look at her In a whole new light.

"I didn't bring my toys" said Kinzie.

"Toys? What are you talking about mousey one?" asked Oleg.

"If the saints are planning that kind of party, they got to let me bring my sex toys first, or at least let me go buy some stuff from lather and lace" next she turned towards Oleg who was looking at her weird.

"What?"

"Err… nothing I believe I must go deal with some unfinished business with someone right about now… yes! That's good. Farewell for now" said Oleg as he headed towards the exit.

"Wait up big man, I'm coming too, there is something I want to talk to you about" said Zimos chasing after him.

Kinzie was left by herself wishing she had her laptop with her.

"Hey Kinzie" said the boss.

"Yeah?"

"Come here I need help with this bloody thing!" said the boss as he pressed random buttons in the DVR remote. Kinzie Kensington sighed and took on monumental task of teaching the boss how to use the DVR.

**One hour later...**

**Damn it Nyte Blayde she's dead!**

**They never found the body…**

**You're talking crazy man, if you go into MR X's club you're a dead man.**

**Stu… I already am one [sounds of door being kicked open]**

**Nyte Blayde no!**

**SILVIA!**

"Ha-ha-ha-ha this is bloody great!" said the boss as he stuffed his face full of potato chips. Pierce laughed while Kinzie quietly drank her beer and Shaundi shook her head.

"You can't mean that boss, Josh is an idiot and an even worse actor" said Shaundi.

"You know what luv? I'm sort of starting to like this show. The story seems interesting"

"I don't know this show sorts of…" the boss was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Speaks to you" said Kinzie. The boss looked at Kinzie dumbfounded.

"Yeah Kinzie it does speak to me"

"I hated the show at first but then by the third season I was hooked. It really does speak volumes about our vampire problem" replied Kinzie as if everybody knew what she was talking about.

"Vampire problem?" asked the boss confused.

Shaundi was suddenly struck with the most clever smartass remark her brain could think of, Shaundi smiled.

_I know the others will burst into laughter when they hear this_

Shaundi opened her mouth to talk but a sound by the entrance to the suite shut her up. Cursing loudly a man punched one of the saints in the face and entered the suite. Shaundi abandoned her idea of a joke and reached for her gun, after all; the moment Angel showed his face, all smiles died with him.

The boss silently stood up and looked at Angel who pointed at him with index finger.

"You…" he hissed.

"I knew you would fucking choke, I knew that you would back out when I needed you the most"

"You fucking coward! Killbane escapes and you sit on your couch and watch TV?" asked Angel his eyes bulging with rage.

"Nice to see you too" replied the boss.

"I waited for you for an hour and all you can do is get one of your lackeys to text me to tell me you weren't coming?" said Angel as he began to pace back and forth. His eyes looked like they belonged to some kind of animal.

"Look mate; I had to make a choice. It was either kill Killbane or let Shaundi and Viola die"

"You made the wrong fucking choice!" yelled Angel. This made Shaundi stand up.

"Excuse me?" asked Shaundi shooting daggers at Angel. However he did not flinch.

"Last time you and I talked, you told me that you would do anything to get your revenge. Isn't that right?" the look he gave Shaundi almost made her want to hide. It was true, she wanted revenge for Johnny but she didn't want everyone to know, especially the boss.

"Shaundi. Is this true?" asked the boss. His face riddled with confusion. Before she could try to come up with anything, Angel decided he was done.

"Pathetic. You said you would do whatever it takes to get your revenge but the moment he looks at you, you turn into a six year old. I'm done with fake people like you."

"Leave Shaundi alone Angel, this is between you and me" said the boss closing in on the luchador.

"You see the people you surround yourself with? A bitch and a coward! Is this the price you paid to let Killbane go? Or perhaps you were working with him all long! Or perhaps you were too busy fucking those two whores to understand the meaning of revenge!" and with that the boss hit him. Angel fell on his ass and looked at the boss with hatred on his eyes as he held his hand to his face.

"Get up" he said.

"Get up! Or are you gonna repeat the same routine you did at murder brawl? Laid down on the floor like a bitch, crying that you broke your leg. While I kicked Killbane's ass"

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Angel his face full of rage as he jumped like a tiger. He lined himself perfectly to land his classic tornado DDT but the boss saw it coming and introduced Angel to his fist, with a stone hard jab to the side of the head sending the smaller man crashing into a pillar.

Shaundi wasted little time as she jumped on Angel and began to pummel his face.

"You son of a bitch!" she grunted as she continued her assault. At some point she failed to see Pierce and other recruits reaching up to her. Kicking and screaming Shaundi was pulled off Angel who looked even more enraged than ever.

"You… cowards! That's all you saints are, fucking cowards! None of you have what it takes to take me down. You hear me? None of you!"

"Doesn't matter mate, Killbane was the only one I needed to beat. You… you are nothing but leftovers, now kindly leave my flat and I won't throw you out the window" said the boss while Angel glared at him. At that moment Shaundi was able to see how angel with all the stealth reached for a beer bottle and smashed himself in the head with it. The smell of beer and blood began to take over the penthouse as Angel who began to bleed from his forehead. He wiped the blood from his forehead and began to paint the wall with it.

"No, we are not done you and I. Killbane is out there and I'm gonna find him. And after I do I will pay you and your whore a visit, you can count on that… saint" Angel limped his way out of the penthouse as soon as he reached the threshold he turned around and smiled looking at his blood.

"I left my blood here, when I'm done I'll come back for it. Hopefully you and Shaundi are fucking that night, so I can kill you both at the same time" and with that Angel disappeared from view. Leaving the saints unsure what to do, Pierce spoke first.

"Man can't a brother get some peace and quiet around here? Or we always gotta be fighting some asshole?" he looked around for any kind of response but it seemed that everybody was in their own little world.

"It seems to me, that we make more enemies than friends, this is just like the FBI" said Kinzie.

"It don't matter luv, the fucker has ruined my mood. I'm going to take a nap, the rest of you are free to do whatever you like" said the boss as he headed towards his room.

"Yo boss! Can we throw a party?" asked Pierce.

"Sure do whatever, have a tea party if you like. But it's coming out of your own pocket" said the boss as she reached for his door handle he turned around.

"One more thing mate, make sure you don't disturb me. I want to get some sleep" and with that the Boss closed the door to his room and left Pierce to begin plan his victory party.

Shaundi wanted to laugh at Pierce. Today had not been a victory, Killbane had escaped and Angel had declared war on her and the boss and Johnny was still dead... It was funny; the moment Angel insulted her she felt her face hot and wondered if she was blushing. To her luck everybody seemed too occupied on Angel's threats to notice.

* * *

It made her feel strange; she did not know what to think. As she reached the boss's door she spotted one of the young recruits giggling outside his door.

Shaundi couldn't really remember the girl's name. _Was it Carla? Carmen? Yeah! Her name is Carmen!_

Shaundi approached her and couldn't help to notice how weak she was.

_How did this girl survive canonization?_

Carmen was a small girl of olive skin and dark curly hair she wore blue jeans and a purple tank top and a purple bandanna displaying the saints colors. The girl eyed Shaundi with suspicion and a small dose of fear. After all it had been her fault she and Shaundi had been captured by STAG.

"Hey Shaundi" said Carmen as she typed something into her phone.

"What are you doing here Carmen?" asked Shaundi as she eyed the new saint suspiciously. The new girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really, just updating my status" she grinned "I'm kinda sore too"

"Why would you be sore? It's not like you did any fighting this morning" said Shaundi trying to mask her annoyed tone.

"Nah me and the girls were celebrating you know what I mean?" said Carmen as she began to giggle.

"Well if you really want to know: me and the girls just wanted to thank the boss for rescuing us this morning. So we decided to sneak into the boss's room and to our surprise we found him sleeping, naked handcuffed to his bed, covered in candle wax. Very kinky huh?" asked Carmen with a grin.

Shaundi found her right hand closing in on the throat of the new girl and picking her up with all her strength.

"If you give me anymore attitude I'm gonna snap that tiny little neck of yours, do you understand?" asked Shaundi and Carmen who looked as frightened as she could be nodded with her head. Making Shaundi drop her, Carmen coughed for a few seconds, she about to say something but Shaundi narrowed her eyes and she lowered her head.

"Tell me, what happened and how did the boss end up there?"

"We don't know ok? We just found him laying there" said Carmen.

"What did you do then?"

"Well… like the phrase goes; never look at a gifted horse in the mouth right?" "We woke him up and decided to have a little more fun" Shaundi felt herself reaching for her about to teach her a lesson.

"Come on Shaundi don't act like you wouldn't have done the same! or… maybe you do. That's why you're so angry huh?" hissed the new girl making Shaundi feel like someone had dropped a bucket full of ice water on her.

"Yeah… I'm gonna go now. We found the keys to the handcuffs so he is just sleeping now. If you want to see him, go ahead" and with that Carmen disappeared among the dancing party goers.

Shaundi was left for herself, wondering what to do next. Minutes later she slowly entered the room and was quickly taken back by the messiness inside. The master room was cluttered with moving boxes. This made Shaundi suspicious. She slowly approached one of the open ones and noticed it was filled with clothes and dolls?

_They're not dolls they're action figures!_ She could almost hear Johnny yelling in her mind.

Last year Ultor had decided to promote Johnny's upcoming comic book by releasing toys modeled after each saint. That had made her laugh, _why would anyone want to collect these things?_ She asked herself. Surprisingly someone had, because they were now sold out almost everywhere.

Shaundi picked up an action figure containing a tiny Johnny Gat still in his plastic packaging. Johnny had once mentioned that if they stayed in box they were more valuable_. He looks nothing like Johnny,_ she mused. Shaundi reached inside pulled out the one that contained the boss and to her surprise she found her own toy; _that looked nothing like her_, open and out of its packaging.

She picked it up and played with its plastic dreadlocks, wondering just how much she had changed.

_Is this how he sees me? And why am I out of the box while the other two are in box?_

Feeling strange Shaundi slowly approached the bed in which the boss was sleeping. She stood there for a few seconds unable to do anything.

_Should I wake him up? He looks so peaceful… it would be shame to… no… he needs to rest. He must be tired after all that… That son of a bitch! If I ever catch him with another woman I'm gonna! _

_Whoa… what is happening to me?_

Shaundi froze as she felt herself getting angrier with just the mention of Carmen and whoever was with her. She had said that the boss was already handcuffed when they arrived, now the question would be; _just who was that person?_

Shaundi began looking for clues in the boss's bed. His bed was a California king size bed; the comforter, the sheet and pillows were all black. The box spring was made of black die cast metal and the logo of the third street saints was in the center.

"You spend 20% of your lifetime sleeping luv" he said "you have to invest in your sleep" for a second she found herself wondering what those high tech Swedish mattresses felt like? And how the boss…

"Ah! Damn it" she groaned as she chastised herself. Shaundi kept looking for clues, the smell of sweat and sex was obvious so she needed to find real clues, there were three purple burned out candles by the nightstand. Shaundi picked them up and inspected them but found nothing useful, next was the pair of handcuffs laying in the sheets, once again she found no clues until by accident she brushed one of the small pillows laying down in the floor and she spotted a mall purple bra.

Picking it up quickly Shaundi stuffed the bra in one of her pockets. She would try to find the culprit tomorrow. It could be any girl really… Kinzie, Carmen, one of Zimo's hoes, hell it could even be Monica Hughes for all she knew. But she was going to find out, and _when I do… there will be blood..._

Shaundi once gain found herself wondering if she should wake the boss, she looked at her watch and noticed that it was 1:00 already.

_Fuck! My shows starts recording in four hours!_

Deciding to wait on her conversation with the boss, Shaundi pulled the comforter to cover the boss and stormed out of his room hell bent on getting some sleep but not without the plastic avatar of the man she was having conflicting feelings about.


	2. Littel Miss Tattletale

**Author's note: Happy late Christmas present! sorry for the delay but work has been crazy, as always Saints Row belongs to Volition and whoever owns them now**

Little Miss Tattle Tale

The dress was green and way too tight for her, But Shaundi still managed to look stunning on it. She had asked the producer for a purple one but he had replied that it was "too tacky" Shaundi had told him that she didn't care she wanted it in purple.

"Shaundi dear" began the producer.

"Don't you think it would be a good thing to distance yourself from the saints, at least just a little bit? This is your show after all"

"I wear purple because I like to wear my family's colors and the saints are my family, so no I want it in purple"

They had argued for over half an hour until she finally relented. Now here she was fifteen minutes late to the saint's meeting looking at two overgrown men so tanned they looked like a pair of oranges on steroids.

"I'm sorry Darryl but you broke your condom today, you can't sleep with me" said Shaundi and the tanned man groaned.

"What! Why?"

"Man this is such bullshit!" Darryl kept ranting but Shaundi tuned him out she had to finish this.

"Puerto Rican Thunder God" said Shaundi as she handed him a condom.

"You still have a shot to sleeping with Shaundi" said Shaundi as she readied herself to leave.

"Oh hell yeah, I want to sleep with Shaundi!" said the other tanned man as he danced. Shaundi started leaving the set when she was stopped by the producer.

"Wait Shaundi we haven't finished the last shot, we still got to"

"I don't care. Edit it out chuck!" said Shaundi.

"But…"

"Look I'm late for the meeting and you are good at what you do, right? So just fucking edit the ending. I'm getting the fuck out of here" said Shaundi as she headed out to her changing room. As she entered she quickly began to change her attire, she placed her long brown hair into a ponytail, she put on a freckle bitches black t-shirt and she wore her hot purple leather pants. Knowing she had no time to take off her makeup she quickly entered her car and fired up the engine.

The soft purr of her car made her smile. Shaundi loved very little things in life but her car was one of them. She pressed the gas and she started driving through Steelport at a very high speed. The boss had called for a meeting today, and she was now 25 minutes late. She knew the boss was not going to be happy about it but she did not care.

_Bastard goes around sleeping with random women and he thinks he can chastise me about being late?_ _Fuck that!_ Thought Shaundi as she drove like a maniac through Steelport.

10 minutes later she arrived in the Saints HQ. Descending down the ramp like a mad woman, Shaundi parked her car next to a young Saint foot soldier.

"Park the car" said Shaundi as she looked at the kid in front of her.

"I don't park cars" the kid complained.

"You will if you don't want to eat things through a straw" said Shaundi as she stepped off her car keys in hand.

"You get one scratch on my car and I will gut you like a fish" and with that parting statement she was off to the elevator. As Shaundi waited on the elevator for it to reach the penthouse, she tried to fix her appearance and gasped as she realized she had forgotten to take off her makeup from the show.

The doors to the penthouse opened laving Shaundi no time to adjust her look. The first things she saw was Pierce who was pacing back and forth like a maniac. It was a miracle Shaundi thought that he had not carved a hole in the floor with all his walking. His eyes met hers and he yelped.

"Girl where the hell have you been?" asked Pierce.

"I was still shooting my show, why are you acting so weird?" asked Shaundi.

"Why am I acting weird? Girl! Get your ass over here and see for yourself, I'm acting calm. The minute you see what I've seen… shit I better get some popcorn" said pierce as he left quickly.

"What- Goddamn it Pierce! Where are you going?" yelled Shaundi.

"To get me some popcorn! I want to have some the moment you get all catty and shit" said Pierce as he activated the microwave.

"Give me four minutes Shaundi" yelled Pierce.

Shaundi was confused for a moment but then her mind started to wonder to last night. Her mind started playing tricks on her; the smug smile on Carmen's face, the bra she found last night and the mental image of the boss sleeping with another woman made Shaundi feel something bitter growing in her chest, Shaundi took a step back and kicked the door to the meeting room with all her might.

"The popcorn ain't ready!" yelled Pierce as the wood gave away and the door opened; startling everyone inside. The first one she saw was Oleg who stood up quickly expecting some kind of attack, next was Zimos who had fallen from his chair and now was hiding under it, Kinzie seemed uninterested on whatever was going as he eyes remained glued to the screen of her laptop.

The newer Saints sat in the edges of the boardroom table there were two more chairs; the ones that belonged to Shaundi and Pierce and at the head of table stood the boss; wearing a purple 3rd Street Saints T-shirt and dark blue trousers, his dark hair was well groomed and he had shaved. That took her by surprise. His five o'clock shadow was one of his trademarks and now it was gone. It wasn't that Shaundi did not like him when he shaved it was just that he didn't look rugged or menacing. She just preferred him that way.

The boss looked at her dumbfounded. She was feeling nervous with his stare until he muttered the words that took her back.

"You look amazing Shaundi" at that Shaundi found herself at a loss of words. She felt her cheeks getting warm and her mouth forming a stupid grin but before she could try to stop herself she looked at the chair that belonged to the second in command of the Saints and found it not empty.

Shaundi's blood began to boil as Viola DeWynter smirked at her while making herself comfortable in the chair.

"That's Johnny's chair" said Shaundi in a whisper, her rage growing by the second. Behind her Pierce ran into the room with a half cooked bag of popcorn. He almost tripped on Shaundi but his quick reflexes saved him and he rushed to his seat where he looked at Shaundi with excitement.

"Shaundi- … listen I can" said the boss trying to explain but he was interrupted.

"That's Johnny's chair!" yelled Shaundi as she stormed to where Viola was sitting intent on beating the living crap out of her. She was stopped by the boss who stood in front of her.

"You and me outside; now!" Shaundi glared at him for a few seconds but she slowly complied.

* * *

As they left Pierce was cursing mentally, he had brought the popcorn for nothing. Suddenly a thought hit his mind and he grinned.

"100 bucks they start having make up sex in front of everyone in the hallway" said Pierce.

"You're on baby" said Zimos who seemed to have found his backbone after Shaundi left.

"Would someone please explain to me why can't we continue this meeting without Shaundi?" asked Viola.

"Cause, Shaundi is the heart of the Saints" said Pierce. "I'm the face of the Saints, the boss is the brains and Johnny… well he was Johnny Gat."

"I really doubt that" said Viola with a scoff.

"I agree, the mathematical probabilities of the boss being a good strategist are quite low and I've run many tests" said Kinzie without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"The man can barely work the DVR" added Kinzie.

"Look I know y'all are new in this, but trust me the boss is not only a cool cat but he's very smart except with electronic shit. When it comes to it he always pulls through, that's why he is the boss" said Pierce.

"That is not it Pierce. To be honest when I joined the Saints I was kinda scared. I know all about the things the boss did in Stillwater and I was very surprised when he rescued Shaundi. The man from the FBI reports all those years ago has apparently changed a lot. But that doesn't the fact that what he did to that girl, Jessica was pretty fucked up" said Kinzie as she adjusted her glasses.

"Nah girl, the bitch had it coming. The moment the brotherhood killed my boy Carlos, everyone knew there was gonna be hell to pay and she paid it… with interest" said Pierce with a dark look on his eye.

* * *

At that moment the door opened and Shaundi and the boss entered the room. Shaundi was still upset she had managed to calm down a bit but she still wanted to rearrange Viola's face. Trying her best she wisely sat across from her and began to try to relax while the boss drank a glass of water and began his speech.

"Well lads, since we have all calmed down. How about we get started eh?" the rest of the Saints nodded and the boss reached inside a bag and pulled out a map of Steelport.

"First of all I want to thank you all for coming, even though some of you were late" the boss looked at Shaundi who rolled her eyes.

"As you can all see, I called you all here today to discuss our next move. Morningstar, the Deckers and the Luchadores are done. But that's their own bloody fault. You pick a fight with the Saints, except it to be to be your last"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Pierce from his chair and Shaundi nodded in agreement.

"Now the problem here is that we haven't completely won Steelport." Said the boss pointing at the map "we own the downtown area and all the entrances into downtown; New Colvin, Carver island and Stansfield are still enemy territory, so beginning tomorrow we begin what I call: Operation Cyprian Smack down Thunder Bottom" said the boss raising his fist in the air with an ominous look on his face.

"You have been watching too much Nyte Blade" said Kinzie.

"Well, it's a good show luv. I still have to finish season one though" said the boss looking somewhat distracted.

Shaundi cleared her throat.

"What is it Shaundi?" asked the boss.

"The plan, what is it?"

"Right… sorry luv, Zimos you are in charge of taking New Colvin, we already own the southern part. Tomorrow I will send Pierce and twenty soldiers to begin the offensive" said the boss.

"Listen baby" Said Zimos his auto tuned voiced distracting everyone "I don't do mornings, too much partying you know what I mean? Anyways can we do it in the afternoon?"

"No"

"What about all the people going to work in the morning? They're just going to slow us down" said Zimos.

"I'll sign each of them an autograph if I have to"

"What happens if they get shot by a stray bullet?" asked Zimos.

"I'll sign two autographs" said the boss.

"What if one of their cars get blown up?"

"I don't know mate. I'll fuck their wives or something, we are the Saints we just do things, besides Zimos. The Saints are bloody heroes don't you forget that" said the boss grinning.

"I do not wish to disturb you but what if Morningstar brings their brutes?" asked Oleg.

"Right that's something I forgot about. Oleg you're coming with Zimos and Pierce"

"Fair enough. but if you can indulge me; What is your role in all this?" asked Oleg.

"Well mate, I'm going to sit on my chair until you lot need my help. I'll get on the helicopter and bomb the Morningstar bastards to kingdom come" said the boss.

"Boss may I have a word?" asked Viola DeWynter who had been very quiet during the meeting so far.

"Go ahead" said the boss as he turned his attention to Viola.

"Before you wipe them out, I would like for you to consider sparing some of them. I know it sounds crazy for you but some of them are quite good at what they do" said Viola as she pleaded her case. Seeing how this was obviously some kind of plot of hers. Shaundi decided to speak.

"You want us to save your buddies now? What's next are you ask us to clean your shoes?" to that the surviving DeWynter sister shot her a withering look.

"I already have a maid that I pay to clean my shoes thank you very much Shaundi. However if you want to volunteer for servitude, I can always use a new plumber" to this Shaundi stood up from his chair when the boss extended his hand and spoke.

"Settle down you two! Viola explain to me why I shouldn't shoot every Morningstar member I see?"

"It's simple really; Morningstar is made up from more than just common soldiers. We have accountants, lawyers and small time politicians" said Viola.

"The scum of the earth then" replied the boss.

"Not necessarily given the right leadership they can prove to be a very valuable asset"

"And let me guess, the right leadership would mean you right?" asked Shaundi feeling sick.

"Do you have a masters in economics Shaundi? Cause if so I will gladly let you run the show" said Viola.

"So you're saying that if we spare these blokes, they will make it worth my time?" asked the boss.

"I guarantee it boss. After all, we need the money since Matt Miller froze your bank accounts. Also I'm going to have to run an assessment on the Stillwater assets and see if they took damage while this whole thing was taking place"

"You mean after your boss came up with the brilliant idea to fuck with us" said Shaundi.

"It was you who started it. You tried to rob our bank!" shouted Viola. Shaundi stood up ready to argue, at this all the boss could do was shake his head.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"Alright listen up! Now that everyone has settled down, it's time to discuss the reason why we are here today. As you all know we still need to get a tighter leash on Steelport and therefore we are not going to be able to move back to Stilwater for some time. Besides we got a lot of projects in this city to leave it, so one of us is going to have move back to Stilwater and run the business while we stay in Steelport" said the boss. Silence took over the room as each saint thought about what the boss said. Pierce spoke first.

"Nah sorry boss I can't. I got to shoot two commercials this week"

"Me neither. I got to finish filming my show" said Shaundi feeling a little odd that she was putting priorities before the Saints.

"I know guys. We are all busy at this moment. That is why I'm putting Viola in charge of Stilwater until we can secure Steelport" said the boss.

"WHAT?" came the reply from both Pierce and Shaundi. Viola seemed unfazed she stood up from her chair.

"Look Pierce, Shaundi I understand your reservations, a couple of weeks ago we were enemies but I assure you I have nothing but the best intentions here. I'm more than qualified to take care of Stilwater in absence of you three. I have a master's degree in economics and I already have experience in running profitable businesses"

"Running whorehouses you mean" said Shaundi.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Shaundi. All you need to know is that I'm the best at what I do"

"As long as you don't get her name wrong in bed, you're cool baby" said Zimos who had been quiet all this time until now.

"You don't get to talk, Zimos and you deserved it" said Viola.

"Look there were two of you. How was I supposed to tell you apart!" said Zimos trying to defend himself.

"So it's settled then. Viola will be in charge of Stilwater for the time being. The problem is that you don't know anything about Stilwater right?"

"That's true but I'm confident I can do some research boss" said Viola.

"That's not good enough for the Saints luv. You need some people to show you around and give you the law of the land. Fortunately I just so happen to have the perfect people for the job" said the Boss as he turned to Kinzie.

"Kinzie send my guests up will ya luv?" asked the boss.

"Do I look like your secretary?" asked Kinzie.

"No but you are the closest thing I've got to one. Send them up"

"Ugh, fine!"

Two minutes later the doors opened and a middle aged woman of brown hair stepped inside. She looked busy as she took to her surroundings.

"Oh wow! Boss this place is amazing, it makes Purgatory look like a studio apartment" said the woman as she set her eyes on the people in the table.

"Shaundi girl! I love the new look. It screams make over!" said the woman as she rushed to Shaundi and gave her a hug. To the newer Saints surprise Shaundi actually hugged her back.

"Hey Laura" said Shaundi as she hugged the older woman who turned towards Pierce and the boss.

"Hi Pierce! Hi boss!" said Laura.

"'Sup Girl!" said Pierce while the boss merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where is Tobias?" asked the boss.

"Oh he's getting stoned by the Helipad, there was this burned up plane and he decided to make it his home. Isn't my husband dreamy?" asked Laura. Shaundi looked at Viola who seemed uncomfortable at the presence of Laura and Shaundi knew that this was going to be fun.

"What's wrong Viola? Don't you want to make friends?"

"I don't mind making friends Shaundi. I just have a lot to think about. Considering the Sisyphean task I'm about to take on, I need you to cut me some slack" said Viola as she turned to the boss.

"Boss, I was hoping to leave Steelport tonight, if you can arrange my transportation. I would appreciate it" said Viola with a small smile which caused Shaundi to glare at her once again.

"Actually that's what Laura and Tobias are here for; they will take you to Stilwater by helicopter and give you a tour. I know that you are In a hurry Viola so I will cut this meeting short so you can get on your way" said the boss, causing Viola to narrow her eyes on his direction.

"Good luck and call me when you get there, as always you can stay in Purgatory, but if you want to rent a hotel room. It's cool" said the boss as he began to exit.

"This meeting is over" said the boss as he left leaving the rest of the Saints in shock none were more in shock than Viola. Feeling great Shaundi left to attend to other matters.

"Mousey one" That's the nickname Oleg had given her yet there was nothing that gave Shaundi the impression that Kinzie was a mouse. Then again, what did she know about Kinzie? The only time they had some semblance of any kind of conversation, was when they had met. She took Kinzie to safety but they did not talk much. Besides she didn't want to talk to anyone. The pain of losing Johnny was fresh on her mind. Now weeks later, she did not know what to say. Kinzie seemed busy typing away at her laptop, feeling that it was a waste of time Shaundi turned around to leave when she spoke.

"You need something?" asked Kinzie. Her voice filling the room, taking Shaundi by surprise, _what can I_ _say?_ She asked herself.

Shaundi had never been a person for words, a game of hacky sack and hitting the light bulb was her usual way to make friends, other than sleep with them… but that was another story. Feeling actions were better than words; Shaundi pulled off the bra from her pocket and tossed it at Kinzie.

"Is this bra yours?" asked Shaundi. Kinzie looked at the bra adjusting her glass and with a smile she answered.

"I wish, do you have any idea how hard is to get one of these? These are Tara Shang limited edition luxury bras, they only made 80 of them in the whole world. Where did you get this Shaundi? I didn't know you liked this kind of lingerie… I need to update my files on you" said Kinzie as she resumed her typing.

"How do you know so much about lingerie Kinzie? It's kinda disturbing" said Shaundi.

"Leather and Lace is my favorite store and I'm subscribed to their newsletter, they're very thorough. Where did you get this bra?" asked Kinzie.

"I founded it in the boss's room last night" explained Shaundi.

"And what were you doing there? I always thought you would be the life of the party, the infamous Shaundi… I guess none of you are who I thought you were. Why are you trying to find the person who slept with him? Are you jealous?"

Shaundi felt almost as if someone had punched her.

_Is that what I am? Jealous_? She thought for a second before her stubborn nature convinced her otherwise.

"Don't be ridiculous Kinzie, the boss is… a friend that's all" replied Shaundi.

"Good because I just had my way with him" said Kinzie her eyes on her screen.

"What?!" said Shaundi raising her voice.

"You are a terrible liar, how were you able to score drugs in College? Anyways if you want to know who that bra belongs to, it's really easy. Just think who would have the kind of connections to own one of those bras in this gang? You don't have to be a genius to figure it out" said Kinzie as Shaundi's mind raced to a simple conclusion.

"Viola DeWynter…" said Shaundi and Kinzie nodded.

"Yep, now if you are done throwing jealous fits of anger I should really get back to these files" said Kinzie.

"Can I ask you something Kinzie?" asked Shaundi.

"It's not like I have something important to do, like trying to protect the Saints from cyber-attacks. Oh wait I do have something to do!" ignoring the sarcasm Shaundi continued.

"How come you are not in your warehouse?"

"Sanctum, inner sanctum; there is a difference Shaundi. Batman has his own Bat cave, my sanctum is mine" shouted Kinzie annoyed at Shaundi who just frowned and looked away.

"Alright I get it, calm down!"

"Yeah… so Shaundi… what are you gonna do with Viola? She's in Stilwater now, you can't confront her or anything" said Kinzie and Shaundi had to admit she was right. Shaundi frowned and looked down, trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly genius struck her and she was moving leaving Kinzie confused.

"Where are you going?" asked Kinzie.

"I'm going to confront the boss, it's the only way to know all the truth" said Shaundi without looking back, her ponytail dangling like some sort of tail.

"Wait! I'm coming with! I want to see this" said Kinzie as she chased after Shaundi. Both women didn't have to walk long as they approached the boss's version of a man cave; a room surrounded by movies and posters and a stripper pole attached to a pool table. The boss and Pierce were sitting there watching TV, Shaundi looked at the boss and began.

"Boss I have a question and I need you to be honest with me" said Shaundi as she looked at a very confused boss. Who blinked as if he hadn't heard what she said.

"What are you on about luv? Listen I'm glad you and Kinzie are here, I want to talk to you about…"

"Did you fuck Viola last night?" to this question the boss looked shocked, while Pierce appeared confused and Kinzie who face palmed herself.

"Pardon?" asked the boss.

"I know you did! Last night I…" before she was able to say anything else, Shaundi felt someone pushing her to the side with a surprising amount of strength.

"I noticed Viola had been very quiet last night, so I knocked on her door but then I saw her leaving your room, I didn't even have to connect the dots" said Kinzie adjusting her glasses.

"Is that why she's taking over Stilwater?" asked Kinzie and Shaundi couldn't help but admire the hacker, she might be a recluse but she could speak plainly without any remorse, she had to admire that.

"No, that's not why she's in Stilwater" said the boss.

"So you admit that you slept with her?" spat Shaundi. She was about to let him have it but she interrupted by Kinzie.

"Then why is she in Stilwater?"

"Because she is good at what she does and no I don't mean it like that, she's bloody great when it comes to running an empire" said the boss.

"So you are going to let her run the business, all by her lonesome? No supervision?" asked Kinzie narrowing her eyes, somehow making the boss wince.

"No Tobias and Laura are going to keep an eye on her"

"You are going to have a stoner/pilot and an expert on drugs, keep an eye on a genius businesswoman?" asked Shaundi.

"Yes but I doubt that Viola would betray us, she needs us right now. Beside I believe she is grateful and I have an agent that will keep an eye on her, just in case. Someone that is not involved with the Saints" replied the boss.

"Someone that is not a Saint? That might work but… who could possibly be able to gain her trust?"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you, I have the perfect candidate, he and I don't see eye to eye but he's willing to do anything to return to Stilwater, even wear purple"

"Who would want risk his life just to return to Stilwater?" asked Shaundi confused.

"I would" said a voice from outside the room. It was a man that hid in the darkness Shaundi was unable to see his face but as he entered the light, Shaundi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Motherfucking son of a…" was all Pierce was able to say in his state of shock while Kinzie looked at them confused.

"If wearing purple is the price to see Lin again, then I will gladly pay it, I know that you and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things" said the man as he looked at the boss.

"But I will call you boss from now on, if you lift my exile from Stilwater" said the man.

"I know, from now on, you are a Saint. Welcome to the Saints Donnie" said the boss and Donnie smiled.

"Boss" said Shaundi "I don't know about this…" said Shaundi unable to express how she was feeling right now.

"It's a genius idea man!" said Pierce and the boss grinned.

"See? I told you I had this under control" said the boss.

The attention of the room was stolen by the TV. The logo of the local news station came alive with the words that were about to hunt the Saints from now on.

"Breaking News!" said the screen and in it appeared an all too familiar woman.

"Good evening Steelport, my name is Jane Valderamma and this is Steelport nightly news!" the theme of the show blasted through the TV and yet no one in the room made a sound.

"The Third Street Saints, who are they? What do they want? Such questions could never have been answered by anyone but the Saints, but perhaps tonight we will know the answer. After the events of yesterday, this reporter expected the Saints to lay low, or least for a bit… but it seems it was not to be, for we have the exclusive interview that will shed light into their darkest secrets. We all know the legend of Johnny Gat, and we all have at least tasted Pierce's Saint's flow once, and we have all wanted to sleep with Shaundi, but what of the man who leads them? Who is he? A Champion of this year's Murderbrawl? A leader of man? Who is he? What does he want? The public doesn't know anything about this mysterious figure, until now! In a few minutes this reporter is about to interview a very courageous young woman, who knows the inner workings of the Saints, and this little Miss Tattletale will shed light on the leader of the Saints and I promise you, the world will never be the same again"


End file.
